Love Tragedy
by LeeRain
Summary: Kisah cinta Kim Jong In dan Do Kyung Soo yang berakhir penuh tanda tanya. Maaf sepertinya tidak bisa menulis squeel tapi lihat Mood nanti gimana. NO Promise FF Kaisoo / GS / One Shoot End / By : LeeRain


WARNING : KEKERASAN DAN YADONG AKUT DI DALAM CERITA..YANG DI BAWAH UMUR JANGAN BACA (GS STORY)

Siapin Tissue ^,^

Cap cusss...langsung baca.. jangan Lupa.. RLC.. Awas low kaga... #ngancem.. hargai author yg ngetik pake acara PhP bekepanjangan.. ? ﾟﾘﾂ?

Tittle : Love Tragedy  
Autor : #LeeRain  
Cast : Do kyung soo, Kim jong in and other member exo also ex EXO  
Gendre : Hurt, Agust, Romance, Action  
Rate : M

Lengh : One Shoot End

WARNING : KEKERASAN DAN YADONG AKUT DI DALAM CERITA..YANG DI BAWAH UMUR JANGAN BACA (GS STORY)

WARNING :

Gaje, TYPO, NO bahasa baku (EYD), somvlak, Absurd, ambrul adul kaga jelas is author Stlye..

NO BASH... NO TINDAS.. NO PLAGIAT..  
STORY IS MINE...

SIDERS GO AWAY...

""""""""""""Happy reading"""""""""""

" This is love of tragedy, i give all my heart.. please see my heart broken baby i can't hold is no more, just let's make brand new start..  
Never forget now, i love you baby i still love you"

Seorang namja berjalan dengan santainya mengenakan kaca mata hitam melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin kemudian tersenyum sambil merapihkan jas hitam yang dia kenakan.

Tap

.  
Tap

.  
Tap

Langkah kakinya menggema di setiap koridor yang di laluinya, sesampainya di tempat parkiran dia melirik deretan mobil mewah berjejer rapih kemudian mendekat mengelus warna hitam yang sangat ia sukai, Di tiupnya kemudiaan di lap menggunakan tangannya dan namja itu menaiki scotter hot kesayangannya menuju klub malam EL-Dorado tempat yang sudah dari satu tahun dia bekerja di sana. Sesampainya di parkiran scotter hitam kesayangannya dia parkirkan di tempat parkir kemudian melenggang masuk ke club malam EL-Dorado.

"Siang... apa kabar?" Namja tersebut menyapa pegawai bagian penerima tamu tersenyum manis, terpampang wajah tampannya membuat siapapun akan meleleh melihatnya.

"Siang, tuan kim.. silahkan masuk boss sudah menunggumu di tempat biasa." Jawab pegawai itu.

Namja tersebut melanjutkan langkahnya sambil bersiul ria sesekali melihat bayangan pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.  
"Aku memang tampan" gumamnya pada diri sendiri kemudian tersenyum lebar.  
Akhirnya namja tersebut sampai di tempat tujuan, Dengan tersipu-sipu namja tersebut membungkuk dan tersenyum ke arah orang di depannya.

.

"Morning boss." Senyuman lebar tanpa rasa malu-malu tersunging bebas dari ujung bibirnya, agak kaku namja tersebut duduk seolah di buat-buat agar terasa nyaman.

.  
"Kerja yang bagus kim jong in." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dan tak kalah tampan melempar uang dalam amplop coklat.  
" pertahankan cara kerjamu, aku menyukainya, Sudah setahun kau menjalankan bisnis karaoke sekaligus bar ini dan hasilnya sungguh memuaskan, kau memang berbakat tak salah aku memperkerjakanmu."

.  
"Terima kasih boss." Masih tersenyum absurd tanpa bisa di artikan, memeriksa jumlah uangnya dan menyimpannya di balik jas hitamnya.

.  
"Pertahankan cara kerjamu, sekarang kau boleh pergi." Melirik ke arah Jongin kemudian menuang anggur merah ke dalam gelasnya yang sedari tadi masih kosong, Jongin bow 90° lantas membalikan badanya menghilang di belakang pintu.  
.

.

""""""":LoveTragedy:"""""""

"Kyaaa.. Albino bawa istrimu ke cafe, aku akan menelpon Chanyeol juga." Lantas Jongin menutup panggilan telponnnya tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban sahabatanya itu, tak berapa lama dia juga menelpon Chanyeol untuk datang melakukan hal yang sama dengan memberitahu agar Chanyeol datang ke cafe tanpa memberi kesempatan orang yang di telpon menjawab.

.  
Jongin sudah menunggu ketiga sahabatanya bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum seolah kemenangan besar telah di rengkuhnya, saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan datang Jongin melambaikan tanganya sebenarnya tanpa dia melakukan itupun Sahabatnya sudah bisa melihat Jongin.

.  
"Hii... tuan pengacara Mr. Ooh, apa kabar?" Jongin sengaja mengoda Sehun, namun namja Albino itu hanya menatapnya datar tanpa Ekspresi, Merasa di acuhkan jongin melirik luhan.

"Hiii... bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah lancar? Dr. Luhan." Jongin terkekeh, sepertinya Jongin tidak bisa berhenti mengoda kedua sahabat baiknya ini.

.  
"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?sehingga mengharuskan kami untuk datang? Kau tau harusnya aku di tempat operasi sekarang namun kau seenak jidatnya sendiri memanggil kami harus datang, dan suamiku dia sedang ada persidangan di pengadilan, Kim Jong In kau benar-benar membuatku kesal." Luhan dengan muka di lipat-lipat mungkin seribu lipatan menatap tajam ke arah Jongin namun, yang di tatap horor begitu malah masih bisa tersenyum lepas tanpa beban.

.  
"Duduklah, aku tau kalian sibuk dan.. haii.. Chanyeol kau sudah datang? Apa kau ingin marah karena jadwal labmu terganggu?'

.  
" Ani.. kebetulan hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk, setelah ini baru aku mau menjemput kekasihku Baekhyun di salonya." Chanyeol langsung duduk tanpa di suruh sepertinya dia langsung bisa menangkap kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba mengajak semua kawanannya berkumpul.

.  
"Tinggal selangkah lagi rencanaku akan sempurna, jadi aku minta pada kalian untuk waspada, hanya ini yang ingin ku sampaikan." Jongin tersenyum lantas memanggil pelayan memesan coklat panas beserta ayam goreng kesukaanya.

.  
"Hei.. Jongin kau selalu bergelut dengan semua rencana-rencanamu lantas kapan rencana masa depanmu akan kau rencanakan? Apa kau belum menemukan yeoja yang memenuhi angan dan harapanmu?" Luhan mencibir kelakuaan sahabatnya ini yang terlalu terfokus pada pekerjaannya, Sehun yang merasa tidak enak hati mencolek pinggang istrinya.

.  
"Berhentilah kalian membahas kehidupan Pribadiku, aku pasti menemukanya dan sekarang aku sudah menemukannya." Mata elang Jongin menatap intens ke dalam Cafe melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang kebingungan di depan kasir.

.  
ketiga sahabatnya lantas ikut melihat ke arah yang mana Jongin saat ini sedang perhatikan, sehun berguman.  
.

.

" Apa ini tidak mungkin ada yeoja yang persis seperti gambaran Jongin, Mata yang bulat, tubuh yang mungil, rambut hitam lurus memanjang sebahu, ohhh sempurna lihatlah senyumannya berbentuk hati".

.

Pllleeeeetakk...

.  
Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Sehun, sudah jelas istrinya berada di dekatnya namun, masih berani memuji wanita lain  
Sehun lantas meminta maaf kepada luhan.  
Sementara Chanyeol terpaku melihat yeoja itu entah kenapa seperti pernah melihatnya namun Chanyeol tidak ingat di mana.

.  
"Sudah biarkan saja Jongin, lebih baik kita pergi dia pasti sudah akan fokus mengejar yeoja itu." Luhan menarik Tangan Sehun kemudian melirik Chanyeol agar pergi meninggalkan Jongin.  
Mereka bertiga beranjak dari duduknya lantas pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

.  
**Kyungsoo side**

.  
Terlalu asik membaca buku sehingga tidak ingat waktu, setelah menyadari Kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari duduknya menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan dan minuman yang tadi di pesannya namun, alangkah terkejutnya ternyata Kyungsoo lupa tidak membawa uang cash dia baru menyadari telah membawa dompet yang salah, Kyungsoo panik bingung bagaimana caranya untuk bisa membayar tagihan billnya.

.

Tanpa di duga-duga seorang namja menyodorkan kartu kreditnya

"Biar aku yang membayarkanya." Namja tan berbadan tegak dengan potongan rambut sedikit menutupi matanya langsung menuju kasir dan membayar tagihan bill milik Kyungsoo.

.

"Khamshanminda, maaf merepotkanmu." Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan namja di depannya itu.

.  
"Ayo kita keluar, tidak usah sungkan." Tanpa di duga namja tersebut menarik tangan Kyungsoo, tentu saja Kyungso merasa kaget namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak dia hanya menurut mengikuti namja di depannya itu.

.  
"Tuan maaf, terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi namun sepertinya aku harus pulang." Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan namja di depanya.

.  
" maafkan aku, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jong ini, dan kau pulang naik apa? Ini sudah larut malam." Jongin mengulurkan tanganya dan di sambut oleh uluran tangan Kyungsoo.

.  
"Sepertinya aku akan memanggil Taxi sesampainya di rumah aku bisa membayarnya."

.  
"Mari ku antar."  
Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, Jongin langsung mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo menunjukan Scotter kesayanganya.

.  
" Naiklah, aku rasa kau akan cepat sampai ke rumah." Jongin memberikan helm di jok scotter miliknya kepada Kyungsoo, meskipun agak meragu Kyungsoo tetap menurut.

.  
Dalam perjalan Jongin merasa sangat senang, dia sengaja mengencangkan laju scotter miliknya reflek tentu saja Kyungsoo akan merangkul pingang Jongin karena takut, Sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo memberi arti sendiri buat Jongin, jantung Jongin berdetak tak menentu dan perut Jongin seolah-olah mengelitik bagaikan banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya, untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama dan hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa membuatnya seperti kehilangan akal, Tak terasa perjalanan seolah berjalan sangat cepat akhirnya mereka sampai di komplek apartermen mewah milik Kyungsoo, Entah bagaimana caranya tanpa pemaksaan Jongin menginap di apartemen rumah Kyungsoo dan sepertinya Jongin sudah bermuka tebal tidak perduli Kyungsoo keberatan atau tidak dia tetap menginap di rumahnya, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya melihat kelakuaan Jongin yang mengitari seluruh rumahnya, gaya yang elegan, simple dan minimalis di padukan degan corak warna hitam putih membuat suasana rumah Kyungsoo klasik modern.  
Televisi yang menempel pada dinding berukuran besar 100 inc lebih kira-kira, ruang tamu yang dominasi putih pada sofa dan hitam pada mejanya benar-benar tersusun apik.

.  
"Wow... apa kau yang menyusun rumah ini? Ini sangat menakjubkan?" Jongin terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan isi rumah Kyungsoo.

.  
"Iya.. namun bukan milikku." Kyungsoo mengataknya dengan lirih dan mungkin Jongin kurang mendengarnya karena dia masih sibuk memperhatikan isi ruang tamu.

.  
"Aku bisa tidur di sini, wuuuaaahh... ini sangat lembut dan nyaman." Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa putih bersih, menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya senyaman mungkin tidur di atas sofa.

.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengabaikan kelakuaan kekanak-kanankan Jongin, dia menuju kamarnya ingin segera mandi agar berasa lebih fresh hampir satu jam Kyungsoo berkutik di kamar mandi setelah keluar betapa terkejutnya melihat Jongin bertelanjang dada dan mengenakan celana boxer warna hitam, sambil membawa panci kecil beserta mie ramen di dalamnya, Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang serasa akan melayang dari tempatnya melihat tan Abs Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya.  
Jongin menyadari seseorang memperhatikanya lantas menoleh menatap basah Kyungsoo yang dalam diam meperhatikanya.

.  
" Apa kau mau makan ramen bersamaku?" Jongin menatap intens pada Kyungsoo.

.  
"Ani, silahkan kau makan saja." Kyungsoo cepat berbalik dan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri, Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, dalam hatinya berkat ini sungguh memalukan pikirnya.  
.

.

Sebulan sudah Jongin tinggal bersama Kyungsoo,Jongin hanya kembali di waktu tengah malam sedang pagi jam 12 dia pergi entah ke mana, Kyungsoopun tidak pernah bertanya kegiatan Jongin dan entah kenapa juga Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengusir Jongin agar pergi dari rumahnya, seolah Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan keberadan Jongin semakin lama Kyungsoo merasa nyaman akan keberadaan Jongin di sisinya.

.

.

Suatu ketika jongin sedang berada di luar club malam EL- Dorado entah semenjak kapan tiba-tiba bossnya kris berjalan mengandeng seseorang yang Jongin kenal, Kyungsoo benar tidak salah itu kenyataanya dan yang lebih menyakitkan, Kyungsoo mengandeng mesra kris. hati Jongin seketika terasa di iris sebilah pisau meskipun keduanya sama sekali belum ada ikatan apaupun ataupun mengungkapkan perasaanya masing-masing namun, kenapa hati Jongin terasa sakit dan rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah ketka seseorang yang berada di depannya Jongin mengatakan mereka telah bertunangan sebulan lagi akan menikah, yang bisa Jongin lakukan haya diam lebih tapatnya menangis dalam diam, seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya seketika menjadi penyebab patah hatinya.

.

.

Saat siang hari kris memanggil Jongin ke ruanagnya sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan di bicarakan.

.

.

"Jongin untuk sebulan ini bisakah kau menjaga tunanganku? antarkan dia jika mau pergi pasitkan dia aman, aku tidak mau sesuatu hal buruk terjadi padanya, apa kau bisa melakukanya untukku? aku sangat mencintainya jadi akan aku lakukan apapun untuk melindungi Kyungsoo." tatapan mata kris benar-benar serius dan penuh penekanan.

.

."Baiklah akan aku lakukan." dalam hati Jongin semakin dalam luka itu namun sebisa mungkin tak di tunjukan, wajah dinginya sempurna untuk menutupinya.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi dia kembali dari kamar mandi kamu langsung antar pulang saja ok?' kris mulai fokus pada layar laptopnya, sementara Jongin menuju sofa ruang tamu menungu Kyungsoo datang.

.

.

Hanya selang beberapa menit pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo muncul, meskipun Kyungsoo menamampakan espresi tak terbacanya Jongin masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo bingung, di lihatnya Kyungsoo melenggang menuju Kris berbicara lirih dan hal yang tak jongin duga Kris mencium bibir ranum Kyungsoo sekilas, meskipun hanya sekilas benar-benar sukses membuat Jongin terbakar.

jongin mencoba keras tidak tersulut kemarahannya sendiri sehingga menghancurkan rencana yang sudah 2 tahun di rencanakanya ingat tinggal selangkah lagi semua akan berakhir.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan di mobil Jongin maupun Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Jongin hanya sesekali melirik Kyungsoo dari balik spionnya namun gadis yang duduk di belangaknya hanya acuh tak acuh menatap nanar ke luar jendela mobil. sesampainya di rumah Kyungsoo juga langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah itu tidak pernah keluar, jam 12 malam Jongin masih gelisah amarah di balut kebingungan kini melanda hatinya namun, jongin tidak mau langsung menumpahkan kemarahannya pada kyungsoo Jongin sadar sepenuhnya jika mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, mungkin di sini Jongin yang terlalau berharap pada kyungsoo, diam-diam Jongin memasuki kamar Kyungssoo merebahkan tubuhnya persis di samping Kyungsoo namun hanya memnggunginya dan berusha meemjamkan matanya, sementara Kyungsoo juga menyadari jika Jongin tidur tepat di sampingnya, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo lebih memilih hatinya ketimbang pikiranya, Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan saja Jongin tidur di sampingnya.

.

.

keesokan harinya Jongin terbangun namun, Kyungsoo sudah tidak berada di ranjangnya dengan panik Jongin mencari sosok Kyungsoo namun nihil, hampir setiap ruangan di apartemen milik Kyungsoo sudah di carinya namun gadis itu seolah hilang di telan bumi, tapat sewaktu melewati meja makan Jongin menatap meja dengan wajah lesu Jongin menemukan secarik kertas, susu dan juga roti.

"jongin apa kau mencariku? maaf aku ada keperluaan hari ini, karena aku lihat kau tertidur sangat lelap ku urungkan untuk membangunkanmu, roti dan susu itu untukmu.

Do Kyungsoo.

Jonginpun masih penasaran akan keberadaan Kyungsoo lantas menelponya, di raihnya benda berbentuk persegi panjang mencari namanya, tak berapa lama Kyungsoopun mengangkatnya.

.

.

"Ne,,, Jongin ada apa, aku berada si salon shiners milik baekhyun mungkin memerlukan waktu lama jadi ku pikir aku tidak usah merepotkanmu, jangan lupa sarapanya ya?" seolah tau arti maksud kenapa Jongin sampai menelponya Kyungsoo langsung memberikan penjelasanya.

.

.

"Aku akan menyusulmu ke sana." jongin lantas menutup panggilannya, bergegeas mandi lantas meluncur ke salon Shiners.

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit Jongin sudah sampai dan tidak menemukan Kyungsoo yang katanya sedang perawatan untuk rambutnya tanpa di duga seseorang menyapanya dan Jongin mengenal yeoja tersebut.

.

.

"Jongin kenapa kau bisa di sini? mau melakukan perawatan?" yeoja bermata sipit namun bereyeliner tebal mengoda Jongin dengan kata-katanya tentu saja Jongin mengenal Baekhyun karena dia merupakan kekasih Park Chanyeol sahabatanya.

.

.

"Aku mencari Kyungsoo, dia bilang ke salon ini ternyata ini salah salah satu salon milikmu? apa kau melihat yeoja itu? Do Kyungsoo iya benar itu namanya." sesekali Jongin menatap seduktif ke dalam salon namun tidak menemukannya.

.

.

"Dia berada di kelas VIP, tentu saja kau tidak bisa menemukanya Jongin, tunggu apa hubungannya kau dengan Kyungsoo? dia sahabatku sejak kecil tadi dia sempat cerita menyukai aahhhh lebih tepatnya mencintai seseorang namun, sekarang dia di posisi yang sulit sehingga dia hanya bisa melukai orang tersebut, apa kau orangnya?" tatapan tajam Baekhyun arahkan pada Jongin.

.

.

Jongin terdiam sejenak menatap balik ke arah Baekhyun dan tak berapa lama kemudian Jongin menceritakan kejadian-kejadian antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo, perasan Jongin kala mengetahui Kyungsoo sudah bertunanganan dengan bossnya sendiri Kris hatinya sangat hancur, lantas tatapan mata Jongin mulai meredup kehilanganya cahayanya.

.

.

"kau salah paham Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sederhana namun, keadaan yang memaksanya melakukan hal-hal di luar batas kesadarannya, hal itu bermula ketika ayahnya mengalami sakit jatung saat itu Kyungsoo bekerja di club malam EL-Dorado di karenakan biaya yang tidak sedikit Kyungsoo terpaksa berhutang pada pemilik club malam tersebut yang bernama Kris namun, ternyata kris tertarik pada Kyungsoo sehingga membuat perjanjiaan dengan Kyungsoo yang mana jika Kungsoo tidak bisa membayar hutangnya maka dia harus menikah dengan Kris karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain akhirnya Kyungsoo menyetujuinya. yang di sayangkan adalah usaha Kyungsoo sia-sia saat ayahnya harus di operasi nyawanya tak tertolong lagi di dalam kebimbangan itu Kris datang menagih semua hutang-hutang Kyungsoo yang mencapi 500 juta selama setahun untuk pengobatan ayahnya di rumah sakit, karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayarnya seperti kesepakan awal dia harus menjadi istrinya Kris, satu bulan lagi mereka akan menikah sekarang yang Kyungsoo lakukan bukan karena keinginannya pergi ke salon itu semua Kris yang menyuruhnya rutin pergi ke salon, apartemen, baju, perhiasan semua yang Kyungsoo kenakan adalah pilihan Kris, Kyungsoo hanya melakukan apa yag kris ingin lakukan ibarat kata Kyungsoo adalah boneka barbienya kris." panjang dan lebar Baekhyun menceritakan perjalan hidup Kyungsoo kenapa bisa sampai berakhir seperti sekarang.

.

.

"Jadi aku telah salah paham padanya dan mengira dia yang bukan-bukan, Baekhyun Guamawo atas penjelasanya tentang Kyungsoo sebaiknya aku meminta maaf padanya." wajah Jongin benar-benar di balut oleh perasaan sesal yang dalam Jongin telah salah mengira akan sososk seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

Tidak berapa lama Kyungsoo keluar dari salah satu ruangan, mata bulatnya menatap tajam pada Baekhyun seolah tau apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh sahabatnya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah Jongin dan Baekhyun dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu namun, belum sepat Kyungsoo berucap Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo kemudian membawanya ke luarr salon shiners.

.

.

"aku ingin bicara padamu?' tangan Jongin masih engan melepas pegangan tanganya pada tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

.

.

" ya silahkan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah serius.

.

.

"Saranghae Kyungsoo, Saranghae, Mianhae aku benar-benar jatuh di bawah pesonamu ketika pertama bertemu dan aku minta maaf karena telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenaimu." Jongin menatap risau menunggu jawaban Kyungsooo.

.

.

"Mianhae Jongin." satu kata terlontar dari bibir kissable tebal milik kyungsoo, lantas berbalik ingin meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

Saat jongin menyadari Kyungsoo akan pergi dengan gesit menarik tangan Kyungsoo membaliknya berhadapan lebih dekat dengannya lantas jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo mendiamaknya sebentar namun, tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari Kyungsoo seolah mendapat lampu hijau Jongin mulai melumat lembut bibir ranum Kyungsoo mengecup, memilin dan lidahnya berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut kyungsoo, reflek Kyungsoo juga membuka dan membalas ciuman lembut Jongin tak kalah lembutnya bibir mereka saling berpautan bertukar saliva, mencecap rasa manis lidah satu sama lain, ciuman yang lembut berubah menjadi kasar dan sedikit di penuh nafsu. sekitar 10 menit keduanya masih belum ada niatan melepaskan tautan bibir masing-masing Jongin baru melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka ketika Kyungsoo terlihat mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigennya.

tanpa meraka sadari di balik kegelapan ada seseorang yang asik memotret moment panas ciuman mereka.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau sama sekali tidak pernah mencintai seorang kim Jongin? tatap mataku Do Kyungsoo?" kedua tangan Jongin memegangi wajah Chubby Kyungsoo menatap menerobos ke liang hatinya yang terdalam.

.

.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat-erat, menengelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Jongin, berusaha mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan pada tubuh lelaki yang dari awal sudah mencuri seluruh hatinya, seberapa besar Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bilang tidak maka sebesar itu pula hatinya menginginkan Jongin untuk bisa menjadi pohon pelindung dari teriknya sinar matahari, tangis Kyungsoopun meledak dengan lembut tangan kekar Jongin mengusap rambut lantas mengusap pundaknya berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo agar tidak menangis lagi.

.

.

"Ssssttttt... sudahlah aku mengerti Kyungsoo, jangan menangis lagi kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum, aku mohon Kyungsoo aku tidak tahan melihat seorang yeoja menangis, apa lagi itu karena aku." Jongin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

" Saranghae Jongin, jongmal Saranghae." akhirnya kata yang ingin Jongin dengar keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

.

.

'Nado saranghae Kyungsoo, Kaaaatjjaaa aku antar kau pulang dulu setelah ini aku masih punya urusan yang lebih penting, mengenai masalahmu dengan Kris akan aku selesaikan kau tunggulah di rumah ingat kunci pintu jangan buka kalau itu bukan aku, apa kau paham?" Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian juga mengecup keningnya, Kyungsoo hanya memberikan jawaban dengan anggukan sebagai tanpa meyetujui dan memahami instruksinya , Jongin mengandengnya menuju mobil mengatarkan Kyungsoo pulang.

.

.

'''Love Tragedy,,Tragedy Love''''

*other side

seorang namja berambut pirang penuh dengan tatapan berapi-api melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan di club malam EL-Dorado tanpa mengetuk pintu namja tersebut menerobos masuk ke ruangan pemilik club malam tersebut Kris, dengan perasaan agak marah Kris menegur anak buahnya yang bernama Tao.

.

.

"kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan? seenak jidatnya masuk ke ruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu?" anak buahnya yang satu ini memang selalu masuk tanpa tata krama meski sudah berkali-kali Kris memperingatkanya.

.

.

"Maaf boss, aku membawa berita yang sangat penting." Tao menyodorkan amplop berwaran coklat pada Kris.

.

.

Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk penasaran Kris membuka isi amplop warna coklat itu, betapa terkejutnya muka Kris ternyata foto Kyungsoo yang sedang berciuman dengan Jongin tak hanya itu moment saat Jongin menginap di apartemenpun ada, darah kris mendidih mencapi titk level tertinggi, Kris sangat marah dengan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

"Kau ikut denganku, sepertinya aku harus memberikan pelajaran pada pelacur itu dasar wanita murahan, sudah ku bilang tubuhnya dan semua yang ada padanya itu milikku, berani-beraninya dia mneghianatiku" wajah Kris memerah menahan amarah yang sudah hampir meledak.

.

.

"Siap Boss." tao menyahut dengan tegas pula.

.

Mereka beranjak dari duduknya masing-masing lantas berjalan beriringan ke tempat parkir mengambil mobil guna menemui Kyungsoo, ketika mobil mereka meluncur pergi mobil Jongin sampai di club malam El-Dorado dengan cepat Jongin menuju ruang kerja Kris mengetahui Kris tidak berada di tempat naluri hackerpun muncul di hidupkanya laptop milik Kris namun, ada kata sandinya hal-hal penting sudah jongin gunakan untuk membuka laptop kris namun, tidak satupun bisa lantas entah punya pikiran bagaimana otak jongin menulis nama Do Kyungsoo dan itu berhasil.

.

.

"Sial dia menggunakan nama Do Kyungsoo sebagai pasword" ada nada ketidaksukaan dalam intonasi kata-kata Jongin.

.

.

Jongin mulai fokus menjelajahi laptop milik Kris, dengan mudah Jongin mengambil data hal yang penting yang bisa memberatkan posisi Kris nanti, Jongin menelpon Sehun untuk segera menjankan plan A, namun jika plan A gagal maka Jongin dengan terpaksa mengunakan plan B, dan ada stau lagi rencana cadangan plan C. sudah hampir 2 tahun Jongin mengawasi kegiatan ilegal Kris itu sebabnya jongin rela menyamar menjadi perkerja di club malam EL Dorado, sebenarnarnya jika ingin menangkap saat itu juga Jongin bisa melakukanya karena posisi Jongin adalah komisaris jendral kepolisiana di bagian kriminalitas namun, menurutnya itu percumah tanpa memilliki bukti yang kuat, sekarang waktunya rencana-rencana yang di susun rapih bersma rekan sekaligus sahabatnya Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan seperti apa yang sudah seharusnya.

'""""""""""""""""""""""

Ting... tong..

.

.

Ting tong...

.

.

Bell apartemen milik Kyungsoo berbunyi Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget mengetahui seseorang telah membunyikan bell tersebut, Kyungsoo ingat pesan Jongin jangan pernah sekalipun membuka pintu kalau itu bukan dirinya, sehingga Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan saja tanpa membukanya.

.

.

"Kenapa dia tidak membukanya Boss? apakah boss yakin dia ada di rumah?" Tao menatap kris yang berada di sampingnya.

.

.

"Gunakan ini, apartemen ini milikku jadi aku pasti tau bagaimana cara membukanya kalaupun gadis keparat itu tidak mau membukanya kita tetap bisa masuk, cepat buka." Kris menyodorkan card cadangan untuk membuka pintu dengan cekatan Tao mengambil lantas membukanya.

.

.

"Hancurkan apapun yang berada di rumah ini, ingat hancurkan tanpa bersisa sedikitpun apa kau mengerti Tao? mata Kris menyala menahan amarahnya yang sedari tadi belum terlampiaskan.

.

.

"Apa boss yakin? tidak sayang?" namja berambut blonde merasa agak keberatan jika harus menghancurkan seisi rumah yang mewah apalagi tatanan yang apik sungguh agak di sayangkan batinnya.

.

.

"Aku bilang hancurkan semuanya tanpa sisa, kau tau si brengsek Jongin telah tinggal di sini dan pasti menyentuh barang-barang di rumah ini, aku tidak sudi kalau harus membayangkannya jadi hancurkan semua, Kyungsoo biar aku yang urus." Kris melangkah meninggalkan Tao yang masih terpaku.

.

.

"Kyungsoo sayang... ini aku kenapa kau tidak membuka pintu? di mana kau sayang?" mata elang Kris mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya setelah mencari ke penjuru ruangan Kris menemukan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan muka yang pucat pasti.

.

.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUKA PINTU? PELACUR SIALAN... BERANI BENAR KAU MEMASUKAN LELAKI LAIN KE SINI TANPA SEPENGETAHUANKU? SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAU TIDUR DENGAN BAJINGAN ITU HAAAAAA?" Suara Kris mengema ke setiap sudut ruangan kamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan Jongin dan aku bukan pelacur." Kyungsoo berusaha mengupulkan keberanian menjawab amarah Kris.

.

.

PLAK...

.

.

Satu tamparan keras mulus mendarat di pipi chubby Kyungsoo, darah segar mengalir pada ujung bibir Kyungsoo, mata Kyungsoo menitikan cairan bening tanpa bisa di kontrolnya Kyungsoo menangis mendapat perlakuaan kasar Kris.

.

.

"Jangan sebut nama Bajingan itu di hadapanku, karena kau telah membuat kesalahan fatal kau harus membayarnya Kyungsoo."

.

.

Tatapan penuh nafsu dapat di lihat pada wajah Kris dengan gerakan reflek Kyungsoo mencoba lari namun, sayang tangan panjang kris berhasil meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, Kris membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo lantas merobek kemeja yang ia kenakan terekspos sudah dada bebas Kyungsoo yang padat dan berisi sungguh mengoda dengan rakus Kris melalap gundukan itu penuh nafsu, Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan perlakuan pelecehan seksual berusaha melepaskan diri namun tenaga seorang yeoja kalah apalagi jika di hadapkan pada namja yang sedang bernafsu, tidak puas dengan dada Kyungsoo Kris tanpa permisi melumat bibir Kyungsoo kasar seolah sengaja tanpa ritme untuk menyiksa Kyungsoo sementara tangan Kris berusaha membuka rok yang Kyungsoo kenakan menurunkan celana dalam Kyungsoo membiarkannya mengantung di salah satu paha Kyungsoo, setelah itu Kris dengan cekatan membuka celananya sendiri tanpa membuka kemeja yang di kenakannya kris agak kewalahan karena Kyungsoo terus melawan tanpa jeda namun bukan kris namanya jika tidak bisa menghandle yeoja mungil seperti Kyungsoo.

.

.

Penis Kris yang berukuran upnormal sudah sangat menegang dan keras, meminta untuk di puaskan tanpa melakukan penestrasi sekalipun kris memasukan penis besarnya pada vagina Kyungsoo, karena ini pengalaman pertama Kyungsoo sontan membuat Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan hal ini membuat kris sadar gadis di bawahnya bukan wanita murahan seperti apa yang barusan di katakannya, namun perduli setan Kris sudah di ujung ingin terpuaskan kris tetap berusaha menembus penghalang itu darah segar mengalir pada lubang vagina Kyungsoo saat penis besar Kris berhasil masuk, kris memaju mundurkan penisnya pada awalnya pelan lantas cepat dan bergerak terlalu brutal.

.

.

"aaaaaahhhh... lepaskan... aku mohon." rintihan dalam tangisan permohonan dari kyungsoo tak di hiraukan oleh Kris.

.

.

"ini sangat nikmat Kyungsoo bagaimana aku bisa melepaskanmu?' tertawa seduktif sambil terus mengenjot lubang Kyungsoo.

.

.

yang merasakan nikmat hanya Kris sementara yang Kyungsoo rasakan hanya sakit tanpa rasa nikmat sedikitpun akhirnya setelah hampir setengah jam kris mencapai klimak di sertai dengan lengkuhan panjang.

.

.

"aaaahhhh,,,,,,, eemmmmmmtttpppp...tubuhmu benar-benar nikmat, tak salah aku mencintaimu dan memilihmu menjadi orang yang paling istimewa, aku mencintamu Kyungsoo.. saranghae." di kecupnya bibir Kyungsoo melumatnya lembut.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun ataupun menatap lelaki yang baru saja menghancurkan kevirginananya.

.

.

"Aku sangat puas menikmati tubuhmu dan satu lagi pernikahan kita akan aku ajukan menjadi minggu depan, mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya." Kris mengatakan dengan intonasi penuh penekanan, lantas merapihkan pakainya melenggang menuju pintu dan menutupnya.

.

.

"Tao apa kau sudah selesai ayo kita pergi, besok baru kau jemput calon pengantinku." gurat senyum kepuasan terlihat jelas di wajah Kris.

.

.

"Sudah ku hancurkan semua boss, apakah gadis itu memuaskanmu?" sepertinya Tao menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Kris yang semula marah menjadi senang.

.

.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi dan aku tugaskan kau membunuh Kim Jongin, ingat jangan sampai kau gagal.'enyum evil masih terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Kris.

.

.

===========#=====

.

.

Jongin sudah menyelesaikan semuanya namun ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya dan pikiran, hatinya tertuju pada kyungsoo, sesegera mungkin Jongin menuju apartemen Kyungsoo, tanpa melihat jalanan yang ramai Jongin mengemudiakan mobilnya di atas kecepatan rata-rata, tak berapa lama Jongin sudah berada di apartemen Kyungsoo namun, ada yang ganjal pintu sama sekali tidak di kunci di dalamnya sungguh sangat berantakan ruang tamu, hampir seluruh ruangan layaknya terjadi perampokan namun barang-barang pecah belah habis tak bersisa, Jongin mulai panik mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, sudah di cek ke seluruh ruangan tak juga di temukan, Jongin mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi betapa terkejutnya jongin melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang duduk di bawah guyuran air shower sambil menagis sesegukan, jongin baru menyadari Kyungsoo telah mengalami pemerkosaan dan sudah tentu pelakunya Kris, Jongin tak bisa membendung air matanya, tangisnya pecah air mata mengenang bebas di pipi Jongin, menangis sambil menahan suara agar Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengarnya, selang satu jam air dari dalam kamar mandi juga sudah berhenti Jongin mencoba masuk dan mengendong tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo dengan sangat hati-hati, Jongin takut melukai tubuh Kyungsoo walau dengan sentuhan lembut sekalipun, dengan telaten Jongin menganti baju Kyungsoo yang basah dengan kemeja putih miliknya, karena baju yang ada di lemari pakaian sudah di gunting habis oleh Kyungsoo tentunya.

.

.

"Aku tau kau mendengarku, ini semua kesaahanku karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku ingin kau tegar dan aku ingin kau tau seperti apapun dirimu, dalam keadaan apapun aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kyungsoo dengar baik-baik 5 jam dari sekarang pergilah ke bandara tunggu aku di sana, jika aku tak datang maka relakanlah, saranghae Kyungsoo aku harus pergi sekarang."

.

.

Jongin meletakan pasport, tiket dan keperluaan lain di sisi Kyungsoo lantas mencium bibir kissable Kyungsoo sekilas, mengelus rambutnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. setelah kepergiaan Jongin Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya, merasa dirinya paling hina dan kotor, masih pantaskah dia untuk Kim jongin? namun, Kyungsoo terniang apa yang barusan di katakan Jongin bahwa dalam keadaan apapun Jongin akan selalu mencintai Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo segera bergegas merapihkan dan menata keperluaan yang akan di bawanya entah apa yang akan di lakukan Jongin namun Kyungsoo percaya pada Jongin, jika Jongin mengajaknya ke tepi jurang sekalipun Kyungsoo akan turut serta, yang di miliki Kyungsoo sekarang hanyalah Kim Jongin seorang.

.

.

Api amarah berkilat-kilat di mata Jongin, berani-beranainya Kris menyentuh yeoja yang sangat di cintainya, bergegas Jongin melajukan mobilnya menuju club malam EL-Dorado dia yakin Kris berada di sana, tanpa perduli apapun Jongin menerobos masuk ke ruang kerja Kris, dalam keadaan terkejut dan tanpa di duga kris metatap tajam ke arah Jongin mereka saling beradu pandang dalam beberapa menit, namun secepat kilat jongin mengambil botol mnuman keras yang ada di meja dan memukulkan tepat di kepala Kris,

.

.

pyyyaarrr...

.

.

"BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUHNYA, BERANINYA KAU MERUSKANYA BAJINGAN KAU KRIS, AKAN KU PASTIKAN KAU MATI HARI INI," tanpa memberi jeda Jongin memberi bogem mentah pada wajah Kris secara bertubu-tubi, amarahnya telah tak terkendali Jongin tidak perduli kalaupun kris mati tidak ada bedanya, kematiaanya sekalipun tidak bisa merubah apa yang sudah di rusaknya, kris yang mendapat serangan mendadak tidak bisa melawan dia hanya terkulai lemas dengan darah masih mengucur dari kepalanya akibat hantaman botol minuman keras. tidak berapa lama anak buah Kris masuk ke dalam kemudian mengeroyok Jongin pergulatan tidak dapat terhindarkan 1:10 merasa kalah jumlah Jongin memutuskan untuk lari, misinya harus berhasil jika dia mati bagaimana bisa berhasil? tanpa pikir panjang Jongin menghatam dan menendang beberapa orang yang menghalangi langkahnya namun, kesepuluh lelaki yang berbadan tegap memakai jas warna hitam terus mengejarnya, Jongin melawan mereka sekuat tenaga ada yang di lemparkan ke jendela kaca, sehingga membuat keadaan club sanagat berantakan karena perkelahiaan yang Jongin dan anak buah Kris lakukan, Jongin sangat t gesit akhirnya bisa keluar dari club malam EL-Dorado, namun tepat di depan pntu Jongin tertabrak mobil untungnya juga jongin masih bisa berlari dan menghindari anak buah Kris.

.

.

Jongin berjalan seolah kehabisan tenaga, pikirannya di penuhi oleh Kyungsoo tanpa sadar seorang lelaki berbaju serba hitam mendekat kemudian menghunuskan pisau tepat pada perut Jongin, saat jongin menyadari lelaki itu adalah tao anak buahnya Kris, dapat di lihat dari wajah Tao senyum licik penuh kemenangan, sementara Jongin meringis, menahan sakit akibat tusukan pisau dari Tao, Jongin terkapar di bahu jalan namun entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya berusaha untuk berdiri menuju kamar mandi, di basuhnya tanganya yang berlumuran darah, mencuci mukanya yang kotor dan banyak bercak darah berusaha tersenyum di depan kaca, Jongin membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggunya di bandara, Jongin tidak ingin melihat kondisinya berantakan di depan Kyungsoo, sementara darah dari perut Jongin terus mengalir tanpa henti, dengan sisa tenaga yang di milikinya jongin menepon Luhan.

.

.

"Plan B." jongin menutup teleponya lantas tubuhnya mulai merosot ke lantai kamar mandi dia mentap dengan tatapan kosong tak bergerak sama sekali.

.

.

sementar Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu berjam-jam untuk kedatangan jongin hanya bisa menatap nanar, dalam hatinya risau ingin bertemu dengan Jongin, namun sudah lewat dari waktu yang di janjikan Jongin tak kunjung datang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya, berharap tak bertepi berharap sosok Kim Jongin akan muncul di hadapanya. yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya berharap menanti kedatangan Kim Jongin lelaki yang sanagat di cintainya.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Hiiiiiiiiii... maafkan author yang php lama pake banget... #bow90^

maafkan auhtor yang menistakan banyak karakter terutama KAisoo.. author khilaf...

NEED SQUEL? kaga ya,,... kabuuurrrr...

.


End file.
